The purpose of this project is to refine and develop methods used in fluorescence spectroscopy as applied to biomedical research. At present, work is focused in these areas: 1. Measurement of fluorescence lifetimes using standards single photon counting, and computer evaluation of goodness of fit. 2. Orientation of biomolecules by flow and other means, for polarization studies. 3. Evaluation of the reaction kinetics of fluroescamine, a common fluorogenic reagent. These reaction rates are studied by stopped-flow methods, and are relevant for the use of fluorescamine in automated procedures.